Jenkins vs Halliwell 3 The Morning After
by stuffoholic
Summary: The events of the morning after Jesse's 21 birthday.


**Jenkins vs. Halliwell**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing**

**Summary & A/N: the events of the morning after Jesse's 21 birthday.**

_Jenkins vs. Halliwell: #3 The Morning After_

"Chris!" Rose called.

"Yeah?" Chris orbed in.

"A little help, please" Rose said.

"It's just a paper cut, why did you call me to heal a paper cut?"

"It hurts" Rose said, whining.

"Okay" Chris healed her finger, "there."

"Thank you."

Chris smiled to her "Bye."

"Bye," Rose waved him as he orbed out

Chris orbed into a bedroom, "Jesse come on, it's time to wake up."

"5 more minutes," a sleepy voice said under the blanket.

"It's 10 am, you had 2 more hours."

The blanket made a frustrated sound.

"Come on…" he started to tickle her.

"Okay, okay I'm up," Jesse said while giggling and sat up.

"Morning honey," Chris leaned over for a kiss.

"Morning breath…"Jesse got up and went to the bathroom.

"Rose called me this morning…" he said, loud enough so she could hear him.

"Why?"

"She wanted me to heal a paper cut."

"What?" Jesse came out of the bathroom. "A paper cut!?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Whipped," she coughed "Man, you're pathetic and she's not as tough as it seems."

"I'm not pathetic! I'm helping th..."

"The helpless, yeah, yeah…" she kissed him "morning," she smiled. "Let's clean up."

"Don't worry about it, after you fell asleep, at your own 21st birthday, Billie and I cleaned up."

"Oh, okay, thanks." She smiled and sat next to him. "By the way, I claim it's your fault I fell asleep."

"My fault?"

"Yep, you kept me up half the night and then I had to go to my classes and then you…"

"Okay, okay, it's my fault."

"Chris?" she asked playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone notice?"'

"I don't think so."

"Good, I want to talk with Aunt Phoebe and my mom first."

"Is there any chance you could do it today?"

"I can try."

"Good."

"How should I do it? 'Hi mom, Aunt Phoebe, Chris and I are having a baby, and shimmer out, or should I stay and wait for a response?"

"I think you should stay and talk with them."

"Yeah…thought so."

The phone rang. "Hello?" Chris answered.

"Hi Chris, it's Rose."

"Hey Rosie," he replied.

"Whipped," Jesse coughed.

"There'll be a demon attack at your place in around 10 minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye," he put down the phone. "Babe, don't get into the shower yet."

"Why not?"

"A demon, here, 8 minutes."

"Okay." Jesse said, not so happy.

After a few minutes the demon appeared.

"Surprise!" he said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, not so much." Jesse said.

"Bye bye," Chris said and Jesse threw at the demon a fireball, which vanquished him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jesse said.

"Enjoy."

"Always do."

"Do you want some company?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Nope, not this time honey."

"Okay" Chris said a little disappointed.

After a while Jesse came back to the living room, to find Chris pacing.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Huh? Nothing…" he answered, a little surprised.

"We need to do something with the carpet; it can't just burn up whenever we vanquish something."

"It's not a problem…" Chris chanted a spell and the burn mark disappeared.

"Cool." Jesse said smiling.

Chris kneeled in front of Jesse.

"What are you doing?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Something I wanted to do for a long time…"

"The answer is yes."

"Could you let me ask first?!"

"But I know what you wanna ask, so I'm giving you an answer."

"But what if you just think you know what I wanted to ask but really I wanted to ask you to…to…to rub the top of my head?!" he said and stood up.

"Don't act dumb now!"

"It comes out naturally." Chris said with a grin.

"Dumb ass," she huffed and turned to the bedroom.

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Marry me."

"What?" she turned back to him.

"Jessica Halliwell Jenkins, you are the love of my life and I want to spend every living moment with you, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said excited.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. She ran into his arms.

"I love you Mr. Halliwell."

"I love you Mrs. Halliwell-Jenkins" he said, placing the ring on her finger and kissing her. "It could have been much nicer if you didn't interrupt me the first time," he said with a grin.

"Shut up," she said and smacked him on the chest.

She heard her cell phone ring. "It must be my mom…oh god, how can I explain to my mom about all this?!"

_**The End**_

_**Don't forget to R&R**_

_**Thanks**_


End file.
